warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly
Holly is a dark, smoky gray tabby she-cat with enrapturing emerald-green eyes. History Untold Tales of the Daughter-Clans Holly is first mentioned as being born into a organization of rogues. Holly is the only kit in a litter of four to survive the harsh climates and lack of proper food in the city. As she matures, the group of rogues begin to treat she-cats unfairly, which resulted in her becoming very malnourished and weak. A campmate of hers, Breeze, treats her with more equality than the others, sharing his portions and sheltering her in harsh weather. Holly soon develops feelings for the unusual tom, and confesses it to him in private. She is shocked to discover that Breeze, also, is fond of her, but has been too shy to admit it. Thus, the two become mates. They are seen to be happy together, one hardly apart from the other. However, one evening Holly decides to venture beyond the towering buildings of the city and into the forest. There she encounters a young kittypet, a fresh-faced pale tabby she-cat with a pelt soft to the touch and free of battle scars. This fascinates Holly- how could a cat live such a turmoil-free existence? Holly continues to observe this matter for moons. Finally, tired of being treated poorly by the rogues, the young she-cat reveals to Breeze that she would leave to become a kittypet and lead a pain-free life. Breeze, of course, is heartbroken, and tries desperately to persuade her to stay, but she is headstrong in her decision. She proceeds to leave the rogue camp and travels into twolegplace. She halts at a stout twoleg nest, springs onto the wobbly fence, and jumps down into the backyard. The grass is green and soft against her paws. Holly meows loudly to grasp the twoleg's attention. An elderly female twoleg comes out from the nest and strokes Holly's pelt gently before picking her up in her arms and carrying her inside the nest. We see Holly three moons later, and her belly is mentioned to be rather swollen. She leaps clumsily onto the fence, unable to keep her balance, and jumps down ungracefully onto the other side. She staggers into the forest, breathing in uneven gasps, and collapses onto the leaf mold. She proceeds to deliver three kits unaided, but only one survives. She buries the two stillborn kittens solemnly and carries the surviving offspring back to twoleg place. Holly realizes with sorrow and guilt that the one surviving kit is the spitting image of its father. Overcome with grief, and an inexplicable type of fear, Holly carries the nameless kit into the bustling city, with harsh scents in the air and bothersome noises. She realizes that living in twolegplace had made her soft, and she feels even more guilt. Holly finally stumbles across the old rogue camp where she used to live, relieved to find that Breeze is still there. She hands the small kit over to him, murmuring to Breeze to raise the small tom to grow into a brave and loyal cat, one that she could never be. She then proceeds to leave the city and travels back to twolegplace. Drifting Cloud's Journey {To be complete} Note: Please refrain from editing my pages unless I give you permission. Thanks! :D Category:Kittypet Category:She-Cat